These Arms of Mine
by Lady Rashka
Summary: ONE SHOT... "My fingertips burned to caress your pale, velvet cheek. I needed you so bad. I needed your love even stronger. Something was horribly missing in my life and you were it....." DM/HP... warning: slight slash ahead!


** These Arms of Mine**

I have loved you secretly all these years. Unknown to you my eyes have been watching. Since you denied my friendship that first year I have been captivated by your very being. So noble yet so young at the same time. Never had I seen anything like it. I did not know it at the time but I was already in love with you. The anger that festered in my heart at your rejection was really the pain of not being able to be around you. I was a jealous little boy who could not distinguish one feeling from another.

Then you found Weasley and that mudblood and my envy increased tenfold. You trusted them and sought comfort in them the way I deep down wanted you to do with me. As the years went on my love blossomed for you as your hatred for me developed. It was my fault, I know that, but I had to be around you some how. It was not acceptable for me to be a friend to you so I settled for being an enemy. At least you would think about me in one form or another.

I began to understand my true feelings for you as danced with that girl at the Yule ball. It stirred such yearning in every cavern of my body. I wanted to hold you in my arms, to feel the wonderful softness of your tousled hair. My fingertips burned to caress your pale, velvet cheek. I needed you so bad. I need your love even stronger. Something was horribly missing in my life and you were it. I had realized it as you danced uncomfortably with her. We would have been beautiful together, gliding across that floor in perfect rhythm.

_** These arms of mine**_

_** They are lonely, lonely and feeling blue**_

_** These arms of mine**_

_** They are yearning, yearning from wanting you **_

Then in fifth year when you went out with Cho Chang, I was convinced it would never happen. I had always had hope that you would see me for who I truly was and come for me. But no, all you saw was my ugly Slytherin mask. It was not me; it was what my father wanted me to be. It killed me every time I saw you with her. The way your eyes shinned when she walked into the room set my heart ablaze with such a pain of despair. At night, I thought about what it would be like to have your love. However, it was not enough. I needed you, only you, to be mine to hold and love eternally .

You were so strong and courageous how could I not love you. My love, you grew up to fast. Your childhood was stolen from you the moment your parents died to save you. I knew how much you suffered, I could sense the deep wounds that you possessed and I dearly wanted to be able to kiss them away for you. That weasel and his frizzy haired girlfriend could never heal your troubles; they could not take away your loneliness. They could not understand the way I would be able too. You still wondered off by yourself almost every night. I could hear your quiet cries but I never could get up the fortitude to go to you and wipe your tears from your cheeks.

_** And if you would let them hold you**_

_** Oh, how grateful I will be**_

_** These arms of mine**_

_** They are burning, burning from wanting you**_

_** These arms of mine**_

_** They are wanting, wanting to hold you**_

I was too afraid you would reject me again, as you did when we first meet. My heart ached with yours as you shed sorrowful tears. It didn't seem right to me that such a special person should be so broken inside and I vowed in the silence that I would some how come to hold you and be your salvation. I wanted so badly to be that for you. I did not want you to always have to hide your pain, I longed to be the one you confided in and let your barriers fall. I knew some how you could be the same for me. You would understand the things I had gone through. We would be there for each other as I had dreamed of.

***

And now as I stand here watching you curled up in the corner, a picture of you parents squashed to your chest, I know it is time to reveal myself. I cannot take another second of hearing your gentle sobs with out doing some thing. This is the moment I have been hoping for and I can feel something wonderful is going to happen. I tentatively take a step forward, my heart racing so fast against my chest. My palms are sweating and my mind running furiously, but I keep on advancing.

My breath hitches in my throats as you notice my presence and our eyes connect. I wonder what is going through your mind. You probably think I am here to mock you and tell you how weak you are. I hate myself for saying those things to you and never again will I. I will only be your friend, your lover, your everything. Instead of putting you down, I will devote my soul to making you feel loved.

You do not say anything as I kneel down by your side. I gaze at you hoping to convey all the love I have harbored for you over the past 6 years. My whole body is shaking and my arms ache at being so close and not being wrapped round your slender frame. You are confused as rightly you should be. Your brow is furrowed in bewilderment or anger, I cannot tell. I have never needed your more then in this moment.

_** And if you would let them hold you**_

_** Oh, how grateful I will be**_

_** Come on, come on baby**_

_** Just be my man, just be my lover, oh**_

_** I need me somebody, somebody to treat me right, oh**_

_** I need your warm loving arms to hold me tight**_

_** And I...I...I need...I need your...I need your tender lips**_

I reach my quivering hand out to you. It seems like an eon until my skin touches yours. A bubble of elation rises in my chest as I feel you move into my caress. I slide my fingers down your satin cheek and let my thumb swipe across your jaw line. If there is a heaven, I can only imagine being there would feel something like this.

I realize what a selfish creature I am. I still hunger for so much more. My body aches to be closer to his tanned, muscled form and my lips pulse with the intense wish to have his mouth against mine. So long, I have held everything inside, stifling my overwhelming desire for him that I am surprised I have not already devoured his entire being by now. Everything around us is in utter silence. It feels like nothing else in this world exists, it is just Harry and me in the quiet of the dark.

Almost with a will of its own, my head moves down to the neck of the raven-haired boy. Desire coils in my stomach as he lets out a soft sound of surprise as my lips place butterfly kisses over the taunt, velvety skin. Time seems to be moving slower and I can feel everything down to his blood pumping wildly under my mouth.

I had been with others to try to quell the lonely that has taken hold of me over the years and never has any of those others been as intimate and wonderfully erotic as this. Already I am ready; my pants pressing back my aching manhood.

Finally, you react, as if you have been in a trance this whole time and your now just snapping out of it. I lift my head up to meet my eyes with yours but you turn way from me. Terror floods through my veins, washing the hope that had grown so large in these few short moments from my being. You pull away from my embrace and the shearing pain tells me my heart is breaking.

You are on your feet now and you take a second to look down at me.

"I don't understand" you say softly. It is almost a whisper, your voice quiet in the midnight stillness. "You hate me Draco." it hurt to have him think I hate him when it is the exact opposite of my feelings for him. I try to get up the courage to say something, anything. I do not want to ruin the moment by just sitting there like a wanker.

"I don't hate you, I never have" slowly I rise as not to frighten you from me. I do not know how to express the thought in my mind and the way I feel about him. Some times, I do not even understand my self, how am I supposed to put it in words. "I'm a Malfoy and with that comes high expectations. If my father was told I was being nice to Harry Potter I would have been beaten to the inch of my sanity" that was true enough. My father is not a pleasant person to be around. He rules our family with an iron fist.

You do not say anything just stare at me with piercing emerald eyes. I am willing you to comprehend what I am trying to convey. "I can't tell you how much I love you Harry" his name feels like a caress on my lips. My heart thunders inside of me as I confess my self to you. "All these years I yearned for you, please don't deny me now" I can hear the desperation in my own voice. I hope you can sense the sincerity in my words.

I take another step forward and then one more. I am close to you now and I can see that you are about ready to bolt from my presence. I have to fight for you. I have not loved you for 6 years to let you go so easily. Roughly, I grab you shoulder and rein you in until you are pressed against my body. Your face openly displays your surprise. My hands slither down your arms and wrap around your lithe waist. I close my eyes as a current of desire runs red hot through me. "Please don't leave me Harry" the words come from somewhere deep inside me. Malfoy's never plead but I throw that to the wind. I will do what is necessary to be with Harry.

Warm liquid is pooling in the corners of my eyes and I blink wildly to try to dispel the ensuing tears. I let out a gasp as your lips fall down upon mine. My heart leaps in such a sudden movement that I am left virtually breathless. Your lips feel so right against mine. Soft as rose petals and surprisingly knowledgeable as you elicit such pleasure I have never known. I can feel my tears now sliding down my cheeks. This is the moment I have been so ardently waiting for and I know your kiss means I am not rejected a second time. This is the start of something magical; I can sense it in the way you kiss me. My unrequited love is now returned. My lips move from your mouth and I wildly kiss all over your beautiful façade. You hold me closer and moan a low feral sound. Such desire springs from that wonderful sound that it is almost painful. I cannot help but chiding myself for waiting so long to be with you.

As we kiss and touch the new forms of each other I feel happy, I am free of want, free of the mask I have been forced to wear. I am not a Malfoy and you are not a Potter. We are just Harry and Draco in this perfect, exquisite, marvelous moment together and nothing else matters. Just the sound of your fast beating heart and the touch of your silky skin is all I will ever need, my dear sweet Harry.

**Hey thanks for reading!!!! It's much appreciated........ It would be great if you _reviewed_. I would be so happy to hear some feedback on the story.  
**

**I want to give a shout out to written4U. Thanks for reading this over and giving me some good advice :)  
**


End file.
